Constricted
by xXpikoLoverXx
Summary: Arthur and Alfred wake up in an entirely white room. There are no exits, no windows, only them. When they get along, good things happen, when they fight, awful things happen. Seems like a disaster in a can. USUK Human!AU (Kind of.)
1. Prologue - New Findings

**Hello everyone! Here I am with a new story. XD Don't worry. I will still be working on _"The Lonely Queen"_ I am just wanting to write some ideas. I actually just came up with this one. So I hope you enjoy. I'm not quite sure where I am going to go with this one, though. I think it will be pretty fun to write, so just bare with me. :) **

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. This is only the prologue. I am going to work on making my chapters longer. XDD**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

_"I recommend limiting one's involvement in other people's lives to a pleasantly scant minimum."_

-Quentin Crisp

* * *

When Arthur opened his emerald eyes, he was met with white. White everywhere. The floors were white. The walls were white. Shifting his eyes around the room, he was surprised to find that there were no windows, no doors, nothing. The room was absolutely empty and he had no reason why..

Taking another glance around, Arthur nearly gasped. Why was _he_ here?! Arthur couldn't find out why he hadn't seen the other nation in this room before. The other's clothes were standing out against the white so much that it was almost painful for Arthur to look at after looking at all this white.

Arthur was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the other man yawning and opening his eyes. The other was even looking at Arthur with vibrant and curious eyes. "Hey, Artie. Where are we?" The other laughed. "Is this some sort of joke or something?"

Arthur sighed at the nickname and forced a small smile upon his facial features. "I don't know where we are, Alfred. Please don't refer to me as that awful name. I prefer to be called Arthur and Arthur alone." The Brit crossed his arms and stood up. How long have they been there? "As for this being a joke, I have no part of this whatsoever. I just wish to get out because it seems like we are the only things in the room."

Arthur started feeling on the walls for any sort of mechanism.. A button.. A pressure plate.. Anything. He couldn't stand to be in this room with Alfred for any longer than he needed to. This was going to be torture if they were stuck there..

"Yo, Artie, calm down." Alfred laughed again, this time a little bit louder. "I'm sure one of the others are playing this trick. Don't worry. They'll notice that we are missing eventually and they will come too find us. So don't worry about it." Alfred smiled his signature grin and stood up as well.

Arthur didn't respond. He was too focused on trying to get out of here.. Or at least think of a way to get out. Perhaps he could try his magic? No. This room felt like a vacuum. He couldn't do anything having to do with magic. It was almost as if the room itself was sucking it away.. Arthur sighed softly and leaned against the wall. The cold wall could be felt on his back through his shirt and vest.

Alfred looked at him again. "Aren't you going to answer, Artie?" He smiled and walked over to Alfred.

Arthur shook his head. "I said that I refuse to be called "Artie". Please refrain from using that nickname." Arthur looked down and gently massaged his temples with his delicate and thin fingers. A migraine had decided to settle deep within his mind and he hated it. Why now of all times?

Alfred laughed once again. Arthur could have sworn that he was purposefully making his laugh louder and louder each time. "But _Artie_, it's such a fun name and it suits you so well!" Alfred smiled and gave a thumbs up to the annoyed Brit.

"It does not suit me in the slightest. Please stop." Arthur sighed and looked around again for anything to help them get out. There was absolutely nothing..

"No. I like the nickname, so it stays." God, Alfred was so stubborn sometimes. If only he could learn to obey a simple and polite request. He would be so much better off..

Arthur hated it when Alfred was stubborn like this. He had been using that awful nickname for years and now he was really wishing he would stop. His headache was now coming to the point where it was almost too painful to even think. "Please refrain from using that nickname, Alfred. I use your proper name, so I wish that you would do the same. Even just out of courtesy. Please.. I have a headache and I do not wish to deal with your loudness for the time being. I just want the room to be silent so I can think properly." Arthur sighed once again and kept on massaging his temples. He hated it when he got migraines.. They were so painful..

Alfred blinked at the sudden and unexpected response from Arthur. He sounded like his headache was really bad.. Alfred's smile faltered and he looked at Arthur with a sympathetic expression and nodded. "Alright, Arthur. I'll do what you want. Just get better, ok bro?" He gave a softer smile and gave a gentle pat to the other's shoulder.

Arthur looked at Alfred with slightly widened eyes. Had he really just agreed to do what Arthur was asking? This was a miracle. "Thank you." Arthur muttered under his breath.

Just after that, the room went dark. It was pitch black. The two men stood in the darkness with slightly panicked expressions. As soon as it happened, the lights were back on. There in the middle of the room was a basket. A basket filled with goodies.

Arthur looked at the basket curiously. What had just happened and who had put that there? "Alfred? Did you place that basket there?" That was a slightly dumb question. Arthur knew that there was no place to even hide a basket of that size.

"No, Arthur." Alfred looked at the basket with wide eyes. There were cheeseburgers residing inside of the basket. Cheeseburgers were Alfred's favourite food, so naturally his mouth started to drool.

Arthur looked at the contents of the basket closely and noticed that there were a few scones inside as well. "Well then.. It seems like whoever put us in here has left us a little present." Arthur slowly walked over to the basket and gently picked it up. Upon closer inspection there was a small note attached to the side. "What is this?" Arthur carefully untied the note from the handle of the basket. By now Alfred had started chowing down on the warm and juicy cheeseburgers.

Arthur opened the note and gently sat the basket down on the cold, tiled floor. He quickly read the note for it was very short. "Alfred take a look at this." Arthur showed the other the small note. The other read it and blinked in confusion.

_"Good job." _Was all it read.

* * *

**Sorry for the semi cliffhanger. I kind of rushed near the end. XDD **

**I would really love your opinion on this one. I was kind of iffy on starting it, so if you want me to write more, please inform me. :) I really love to hear back from you guys and it makes me smile. ^-^**

******R&R~**

**Anyway, see you next chapter and happy reading!~**


	2. Chapter 1 - Day Four

**Here's another chapter for you. ^-^ I got so many great reviews, so I decided to write another one! :D I couldn't decide what quote to put up top, but I decided on this one because of Winston Churchill. XDD **

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

_"This is no time for ease and comfort. It is time to dare and endure."_

-Winston Churchill

* * *

It has been what has felt like four days that Arthur and Alfred have been trapped in that box. There were no windows or clocks in the room to indicate the time in the slightest, and sadly, Arthur's watch was gone when they both woke up. All Arthur knows is that he has fallen asleep four times, hence why he has considered their time there to be three days.

Over the days, Arthur has made careful observations. He has come to the conclusion that their actions determines what happens in the room. For example, on their first day here, they were rewarded with both of their favourite foods when Alfred had agreed to stop calling Arthur that awful nickname. That was a reward for whenever they got along.

However when they argued, awful things happened. On day two, Arthur and Alfred had both argued about how they would sleep. Arthur had wanted to sleep on separate sides of the room. Alfred had wanted for them to sleep close to each other so they could share heat, for there were no blankets in the white room. This earned them a below freezing room all night, so they were forced to sleep right next to each other.

On day three, Alfred and Arthur had once again been arguing. This time they were fighting about how to get out. Alfred wanted to try to dig out, and Arthur had wanted to use magic. Alfred just laughed and laughed. This earned them a completely pitch black room all day and they both hated it. Alfred more than Arthur since Alfred kept screaming about any tiny noises made in the room exclaiming that they were ghosts coming to kill them.

Even though they received food for their first reward, Arthur noticed that every single day, three times a day, food would appear in the middle of the room. There would be two separate trays of food. On one tray would always be American food. On the other tray, there would always be British food. They both decided which one would be each of theirs and they both came to the conclusion that Alfred would get the tray of American food and Arthur would get the tray of British food. That was simple enough.

Even though they were the only ones in the room, they hardly spoke to each other. Occasionally Alfred would suggest them doing something to pass the time, like a game. Arthur would always shake his head and return to his thoughts of trying to get out of here and who was the mastermind behind all of this.

They had spoken on who they thought had done this, they both agreed on one thing. They had no clue on who it would be and why they would do this.

The last weird observation that Arthur had made was that every morning when he woke up, they both seemed to have been cleaned and put into new, but clean, clothes.. They didn't know how or why.. But at least they didn't have to worry about bathing themselves, as there was no shower or bath in that room. Also, it seemed like their body used up all their food, as they both did not have to use the restroom..

Arthur sighed and looked over at the American fiddling with his shoelaces. Alfred looked.. Lost. That was the only thing that came to Arthur's mind. Upon observing Alfred, Arthur could see that the younger man had seemed to lose his glee. Alfred was almost always frowning now.. The Briton had decided immediately once he noticed this change that a frown should _never_ be upon Alfred's face. Never. Frowns did not suit Alfred. Not one bit.

So, Arthur tried to spark a conversation for once. "So.." He started. "What's on your mind, lad?" He spoke softly, almost hoping that the younger man wouldn't hear him. It would be awkward..

Alfred shrugged in response. That was never a good sign.

Arthur tried again. "You seem down.. Do you want to talk it out..? I'm sure I could help.." He spoke again, sympathy and compassion seemingly leaking into his tone of voice.

"Not really." The other mumbled before moving on to play with the ends of his sleeves. Well then..

"Please." Arthur began softly. This wasn't working well.. "I can help. I have noticed that you don't smile much anymore.. I kind of want to see it again. It gives me hope." Arthur replied honestly and sincerely. He wanted to get an answer out of the man so he could try to help.

Alfred looked at him with semi-wide eyes. Did Arthur just tell him what seemed to be a secret..? "I-I.." His voice cracked somewhat. He was horrified to be there and he just wanted to get out. Looking at white all day was horrifying and he hated it. The only other colour in the room was Arthur and he would snap at Alfred anytime he tried to look at the stubborn Brit.

"You what?" Arthur then stood up and walked over to Alfred. He slowly sat down beside him, cautious of getting too close, but he still wanted to try to comfort the scared American.

"I just want to get out.. Aren't you scared in the slightest, Arthur..?" Alfred spoke softly and moved closer to Arthur. He was somewhat glad that the Brit had made an effort to comfort him. It made Alfred feel slightly better about all that had happened so far..

Arthur had to be honest with himself. There were times where he actually did feel frightened. For instance, the time on day three where the lights were off all day and night. They almost couldn't find their food. Alfred didn't make it any better since he kept screaming.. He was only afraid at some points of them being here, but he wasn't afraid now. He just wanted to help Alfred with his fears and comfort him in any way that he could..

"I have been afraid at times, yes. I am not afraid right now, though." Arthur answered the other man's question and sighed softly. "We're going to get out of this safely. I promise.." He sighed again and gently patted the other's hand for an added measure of comfort.

Alfred nodded slowly and gave the Briton a small smile. "Thanks, Arthur. I'm glad that you're trying to help me through this."

With that, the lights turned pitch black and just as soon as they were off, they were back on. In the middle of the room lay a blanket with a note resting on top. Arthur carefully stood up and grabbed the blanket and the note. He handed the blanket to Alfred and sat back down beside the American.

Alfred wrapped the blanket around the both of them, figuring Arthur wanted to be wrapped up as well since there was only one blanket.

Arthur read the note to himself. He sighed and showed it to Alfred.

_"That was sweet of you, __**Artie**__."_

* * *

**Ohhhh~~~ Sorry for another cliffhanger. XDD I hope you enjoyed!~ **

**Also, I need some help finding some more quotes for the beginning of each chapter. I want something kind of along a dark theme or something about being alone or limited. XDD You don't have to. It's just a request. **

**Anyway~ Please review~ :3 R&R**

**Until next Chapter~**


End file.
